


Wrong Direction

by lick_j



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j





	Wrong Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayakuro (LemonSchwaySchway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSchwaySchway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrong Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231126) by [ayakuro (LemonSchwaySchway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSchwaySchway/pseuds/ayakuro). 



  


I WILL ADD MORE ART SO THIS WORK IS TBC OK!

THANK YOU FOR VIEWING ^.^

[lj-masterlist](http://lick-j.livejournal.com/1063881.html#cutid1)


End file.
